A Whole New World
by Potter Jackson22
Summary: A preview of one of the Disney crossovers! Bokuto and his trusty sidekick/monkey Hinata believes that all he will ever be is a street rat, until one day he meets Akaashi in the marketplace. Vote for which Haikyuu/Disney cross you want in my profile! I will make a preview for each of them within a week. (Aladdin themed.)


**Hi guys! Surprise! I'm going to write a preview of each of the stories that I am going to write to help you guys decide on which crossover you would like me to continue! Enjoy this Haikyuu/Disney Aladdin intro! (Don't forget to vote! You can find the poll on my profile page.)**

 **-Potter Jackson22**

Late at night in the middle of the desert, two lone figures (and a bird) stood in front of a large lion made of sand. It seemed about forty feet high. The mouth of it was open with a bright light pouring out from somewhere deep within the beast. It towered over them, as if daring the trio to make a move.

"Well? Get on with it! We don't have all day, you know!" The taller of the two commanded, giving the shorter one a quick shove.

The short man stumbled to the ground then got back onto his feet, hurriedly brushing off little grains of sand from his tunic. "Yes, Tsukishima, sir." He grumbled.

The man then proceeded to take small hesitant steps towards the sand lion. Once he arrived at the entrance of its mouth, he peered inside, looking at the winding stairs leading to the belly of the beast. He then put out a foot and took a careful, slow step inside, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you think that he could be the one?" The brightly colored bird asked, perching himself on Tsukishima's shoulder. "He seems to be making more progress than the last one!"

Tsukishima sighed, but never took his eyes off of the man wandering into the mouth of the lion. "Shut up, Lev. We'll find out in a minute, won't we?"

"Yes Tsukki."

"Don't call me that!"

Meanwhile while Tsukki and Lev were bickering, the man had gotten a few steps into the lion when the whole beast started to shake. The man yelped, scrambling up the stairs in a desperate attempt to get out. It ended as soon as it started. The lion collapsed in a wave of collapsing sand, cutting the man's scream short.

Tsukki groaned at the thought of having to find another recruit. "Well shit."

* * *

 _About a year later..._

"STOP, THIEF!"

The bread flew from Bokuto's hands as he heard the words, but he quickly grabbed it back. He turned around to see the palace guards advancing towards him with their swords drawn.

The leader of the pack, Ushijima, spoke first. "I'll have your hand as a trophy, street rat!"

The guards were getting closer, and Bokuto was trapped. He was perched at the top of a tall building with no where to go but down. He looked from the group of guards, down to the street, then back to the guards. It was a fight or flight decision, and he had to choose quickly. He chose flight. Bokuto jumped off of the building, hoping that he would land safely.

"What an idiot," Shirabu, one of the guards, muttered. "He's not going to survive the fall."

"But if he does, we have have to be down there to get him. Let's move, men!" Ushijima replied, leading the guards back down the building.

Bokuto felt the warm air rush past him as he drew nearer to the ground. Once the boy landed, he started running. Unfortunately, the guards got to the bottom the same time he did.

They paused to wait for Ushijima's instructions before making a move.

"Semi, Reon, and Goshiki, you go that way! Tendou, Shirabu, and Yamagata, follow me!" Ushijima ordered.

The group of guards then started to chase after Bokuto, who still had the loaf of bread in his hand. They followed him through the dusty streets, never giving up, and not letting him out of their sight.

Bokuto turned around to see them gaining on him. He then picked up the pace and did not slow down even through the obstacles. When he arrived at a crowd, he shoved past them, and when he turned a corner to be greeted with an alley full of sheep, he used them as stepping stones to get though. The obstacles were an advantage to him because as he looked behind him for a second, he saw the guards struggling to get though as easily as he did.

Finally Bokuto escaped to an open area where he had more room to run.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, starting to sprint until-

Smack! He ran right into Tendou, probably the most dangerous of the guards. He liked catching, arresting, and then torturing the people he caught, and in that order, too.

"There's no where to go now, street-rat!" Tendou taunted, reaching out to grab onto Bokuto's arm when his hat was pulled over his eyes.

Hinata, Bokuto's faithful monkey friend was there to save the day.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Bokuto grinned at the monkey. "That was a close one!"

The duo then took off, leaving Tendou's screeches of "GET THEM!" as far behind as possible.

Hinata hopped onto Bokuto's shoulder as they dashed trough the streets with the guards close behind them again. Dodging obstacles was Bokuto and Hinata's specialty. They did it with much ease. The sun beat down on them as they continued to use others to thier advantage as they ran. Unfortunately, a few people migh have been injured in the process, but it was for a good cause. At least that was what Bokuto decided.

Once again, the duo found themselves trapped in a building with a few of the guards advancing on them. They swung their swords, but Bokuto was too quick for them. He swiped a nearby carpet, disrupting a lot of dust, and jumped out the window with the carpet underneath him and Hinata by his side. They glided down onto the top of a brightly colored merchant's tent where they proceeded to split the loaf of bread that Bokuto stole. Meanwhile, after the guards lunged and missed, they fell out of the window and into a pile of conveniently placed manure.

" _Sucks to be them_ ," Bokuto thought.


End file.
